Сепаратистская армия дроидов
Сепаратистская армия дроидов (САД) — армия боевых дроидов, также известная как Армия дроидов или Армия Конфедерации. Основная оборона Торговой федерации и Конфедерации независимых систем. История thumb|120px Армия Торговой федерации состояла преимущественно из боевых дроидов B1 и дроидек. Дроиды проиграли в битве за Набу и это дало победу республиканцам. Когда к Сепаратистам присоединился Дуку, Федерация получила мощного союзника — Конфедерацию независимых систем и дроиды снова востали против Галктической Республики. Другие организации тоже присоединились к Конфедерации например Техносоюз. Дроидов стало больше. Граф Дуку создал дроидов B2 и диверсантов. Дарт Тиранус обучил киборга Гривуса обращаться со световыми мечами, а после обучения Гривус стал Верховным главнокомандующим Армией дроидов. В Клонических войнах активно использовались IG-100. Сепаратистская армия дроидов стала самой многочисленной. После того, как был уничтожен Совет сепаратистов на Мустафаре, Дарт Вейдер деактивировал боевых дроидов. Сепаратистская армия дроидов стала важной частью Галактической Империи, как и Армия клонов в Республике. Некоторые дроиды выжили. Дроидеки стали оружием для синдиката «Консорциум Занна», только они улучшились и стали мощной элитой для Тайбер Занна. Типы дроидов * Дроид охотник-убийца * Боевой дроид барон * Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 * Дроид-убийца серии А * Боевой дроид B1 * Боевой супердроид B2 * Боевой супердроид серии B2-HA * Боевой ультрадроид B3 * Боевой дроид-убийца * Боевой легионер серии BL * Базз дроид * Штурмовой дроид D-60 * Штурмовой дроид D-90 * Дроидека * Тяжёлый штурмовой дроид * Тяжёлая ракетная платформа * Боевой дроид-улан IG * IG-100 «Магнаcтраж» * Охранный дроид JK-13 * Дроид-краб LM-432 * Боевой супердроид Ома-Д'ун * Протодека * Спелеологический дроид-зонд * Дроид-турель * Самодвижущийся дроид с изменяемой геометрией, модель I * Самодвижущийся дроид с изменяемой геометрией, модель II * Дроид-коммандос серии BX thumb|120px|Боевой супердроид thumb|120px|Магнаcтраж Командная иерархия * Лидер Конфедерации независимых систем * Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов * Дуку * Боевой дроид дроид-командир B1 * B2 боевой супердроид-командир Протокольные дроиды TC-14 Дроиды-астромеханики R4 Флот Конфедерации Крейсеры * «Незримая длань» * Фрегат типа «Щедрый» * Зловещий (Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Покоритель») * Боевой корабль типа «Лукрехалк» * Корабль-ядро типа «Лукрехалк» * Межзвёздный транспорт типа «Хардселл» Истребители * Дроид-субистребитель класса «Манта» * Три-дроид истребитель * Самолетный боевой дроид изменяемой геометрии, модификация I * Самодвижущийся дроид с изменяемой геометрией, модель II Техника thumb|200px|Дройдека Тяжёлая техника * Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 * Дроид-инфорсер NR-N99 типа «Убеждение» * Боевой три-дроид типа «Октуптарра» Лёгкая техника * Бронированный штурмовой танк AAT * Наземный бронированный танк * Огненный град * MUT * MAF Транспорт огневой поддержки thumb|200px|MTT * Сейсмический танк Транспортные средства * Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации * MTT Разведка * ОВП Появления * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Boba Fett: Crossfire * * * * Star Wars: Clone Wars * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * * The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous * The Clone Wars: Headgames * The Clone Wars: Curfew * * The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * Air Strike * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Inside Job * Keep the Faith! * * Odds * * Republic Commando: True Colors * Shatterpoint * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Jedi Trial * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Источники * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * The New Essential Guide to Droids * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War Сноски en:Separatist Droid Army Категория:Армии